Roberta Tubbs
Roberta Coretta Tubbs is the biological daughter of Donna Brown and the stepdaughter of Cleveland Brown. She is one of the main characters of The Cleveland Show and later a recurring character on Family Guy. Biography Roberta's first appearance in Family Guy was in the episode "The Splendid Source", where the guys visited Cleveland's house in Virginia. Roberta was at the dinner table with them. Roberta made her first post-The Cleveland Show appearance in the episode "He's Bla-ack!", where she and her family moved back into Quahog again. In the episode "Black in Business", she starts going to James Woods Regional High School and joins the popular clique with Connie D'amico. They spend their time getting into trouble and bullying Meg. She was making good friends with them, but when it was shown that they started making fun of Cleveland Jr., she stopped being friends with them and joined Meg's group of ugly girls and underwent bullying, herself. Later, Connie apologized for how she acted and claimed that none of the members of their friend circle have siblings, so they haven't thought up or established the unspoken "sibling rule" that popular cults at school have. She then joined their group of friends again and went back to being a bully to everyone, except Junior. It was also revealed that she, along with Rallo and Junior, could understand what Stewie says. In the episode "Turkey Guys", Roberta went along with her family to The Griffin House for their Thanksgiving dinner. In the episode "A Shot in the Dark", she, along with the rest of her family showed great concern for Junior being shot by Peter and shared the same belief that Peter was a racist, who wouldn't have done that if he was white. Peter also mistook her name for Latisha. In the episode "Saturated Fat Guy", Peter inquired whether Donna or Roberta was Cleveland's wife, claiming they were so similar and uninteresting, it was easy to get them confused. Cleveland admitted that even he got them mixed up. Later, Cleveland adressed his wife as Roberta, much to Roberta's shock, finally letting him remember which was which. Relationships Family *'Cleveland Brown' - Cleveland is okay, but he’s crazy and according to Rallo in “Brown History Month”, he let me date Federline on purpose. *'Donna Brown - '''I can’t stand mom’s screaming and fast talking whenever I go hang out with Federline. But it’s all good. We bond. *'Cleveland Jr.' - My stepbrother and I have a good relationship. She is the member of her family that she has the least amount of tension with, despite the fact that she comes from Cleveland's side of the family. Although Roberta is extremely popular and Junior is extremely unpopular, she cares deeply for him and wants him to be happy at school. She bullies and makes fun of students who are ugly and nerdy, just so that she can fit in with her friends, but when people are making fun of Junior, she puts family before friends and tells her friends to stop because she doesn't want anything bad happening to her brother. *'Rallo Tubbs' - Roberta and Rallo have a sibling rivalry, where Rallo acts like an immature child and Roberta gets annoyed by him. However, he is her only biological sibling, so she tries to put her anger aside for him. The two of them have also kind of formed a bond together, both sharing the same hatred for Cleveland. Friends *'Connie D'amico' - When Roberta moved back into Quahog, she quickly became a member of the popular clique at James Woods Regional High School and became good friends with Connie. *'Glenn Quagmire' - Quagmire finds Roberta to be sexually attractive, and so he hits on her at times. Roberta thinks that Quagmire is a good guy and thinks all of these disgisting comments about her are compliments, and so she sees him as a lover. She had sex with him when they first met and she even claimed that he was better than Federline. Given that Quagmire got married to Kimi soon after that, it's not likely that they're still dating, but given Quagmire and Kimi's loose rules about the sacredness or marriage, it's also possible that they still occasionally have sex. Episode Appearances *The Splendid Source *He's Bla-ack! *Black in Business *Imp-Meg-Nated *Turkey Guys *Wacky Races *Kimi to Stay (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Underage Peter *Dr. C and The Women *The Heartbreak Dog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter's Sister (Non-Speaking) *The Peanut Butter Kid (Non-Speaking) *Inside Family Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Shot in the Dark *Kicking Arse *Roasted Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Take a Letter *Peter Pan *Chris has got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Hot Shots (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Run, Chris, Run *Saturated Fat Guy (Cameo) *American Gigg-olo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *How the Mcfinnigans Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking) Trivia *Roberta is named after her original father, Robert Tubbs, with her name being, what he considers to be the female equivalent of that name. *In The Cleveland Show, Roberta was a popular, but polite girl, who had respect for those less fortunate than her. However, in Family Guy, she went through inter-series character development and is now a stuck up bully who has joined the clique of Connie D'amico. *She and Cleveland Jr. are the only members of The Brown Family to have a Facebook and Twitter page. *In the episode A Shot in the Dark, Peter mistakes her name for Lakisha. *She is actually a 21+ year old actor playing the role of a 15 year old, as seen in the Cleveland Show episode ''Cleveland Live!. This was further proven in the Family Guy episode, Inside Family Guy, where she was seen out of character, celebrating her 25th birthday in the background. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family Category:African-Americans Category:Dating Category:The Cleveland Show Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Stupid Characters Category:Sluts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Outside Characters Category:Perverts Category:Major Characters